When Two Notes Meet
by cris.rodriguez.7982780
Summary: Set as a modern day Taang but were the elements are different styles of music and Aang and Toph meet at the at there music academy. Hope you enjoy feed back is appreciated thank you. songs used in this story are, A mothers hand /watch?v BeSyFtv3olo, and Ventus's Theme /watch?v 81MEE6nfVs. I do not own any of the show or the songs used.


Toph yawned loudly she was tired it had been a long day in her music class so boring way too proper for her. She stopped when she hurd a melody coming from the piano room it was soft and sweet it tugged at her heart strings. It had a sort of sadness behind it as well and somehow she found herself at the door of the music room

The melody was from a piano she could feel the soft vibrations coming from the instrument. The song finished leaving Toph wanting more it was a sweet melody and she didn't even like classical.

"Oh hello I didn't know anyone was listening, are you okay why are you crying?". The boy said sounding puzzled Toph hadn't noticed that she had was crying she wiped off the tears.

"I'm not crying I just had something in my eye" she said in an irritated voice irritated.

"My names Aang what's yours" Aang said politely se could feel the warmth of his smile.

"I'm Toph Bei Fong" she said extending her hand.

Aang took her hand and shook for a girl he noticed she had a firm grip she wasn't fragile is the message she sent through the gesture. But he was also taken back by the girl she had this glow about her she wore the school uniform in a way that was unique.

It was a simple black skirt with a dark green shirt and black tie but she had loosened the tie added silver pins to the tie and a golden pin of a winged boar on her front pocket. She had her hair in a bun but bangs covered her face but even he could see she was mesmerizing.

"Well would you like to keep me company while I play it's not every day I get to have an audience as pretty as you"

Toph blushed no one had ever called her pretty before except for Katara but she was very girly and thought she was being a good friend.

"W-why not I don't have anything to do till later anyway". She said casually for the most part. She calmed down hoping he hadn't noticed her blush.

"Great any requests my lady" he beamed in happiness.

Toph thought for a moment she didn't know what to choose, and then it hit her.

"Do you know Ventus's theme from Kingdome hearts" okay it was a little nerdy but it was a great game.

"Yeah I think could you sing it while I play I really love the song" Aang asked her.

"What no I don't sing my friend I'm more of a musician drums guitar and DJ but not singing" even though she loved to sing but only in the solitude of the shower she never did it publicly.

"Aww come on I won't laugh I'm sure you're a great singer" he asked almost begging.

"If you tell anyone I sang here you'll regret it" she stated this she was really going to sing this was weird but for some reason she trusted the guy.

"I won't I swear"

Aang began to play the melody it was soft and sweet like a lullaby so Toph began with a voice that would rival the angels themselves.

Aang nearly stopped from the surprise of the kind of voice she had it was incredible the combination of the melodies were perfect it was like they had practiced it hundreds of times before.

When the song ended they were both in tears from the sound of the song. Then Toph broke the silence "So was I so bad it brought you to tears or am I that good" she joked with that they were laughing for a good while.

"Say you played for me it's my turn you want to come with me to a club I perform at" Toph said with tears still in her eyes.

"I'd love to" Aang really enjoyed the time he spent with this total stranger but oddly it felt like he had known her all his life.

They walked out through the front of the Academy Aang read the welcome sign for the new students **Welcome to Ba Sing Se Academy for the musically gifted**. Aang wondered how Toph got around so well it was like she really could see. Before he could ask they ran into a girl that seemed to know Toph she had the same uniform as them but hers was more proper and clean.

"Hey Toph you ready to go" the girl said

"Hey Katara, this is Aang" Toph introduced Aang  
"Oh my god are you the Aang the avatar" Katatra said in a fan girlish voice.

Oh man another one he hoped that he would go unnoticed with Toph to her club, but it looks like it didn't last.

"Yes I am it's nice to meet you" he answered reluctantly.

"What's up with you Katara your heart beats erratic and Aang what's this avatar thing" Toph was seriously confused.

"Toph I'm the avatar it means I can learn all styles of music and it's kind of a rare skill it only appears to one person after the last avatar dies it's never passed down through blood".

Toph looked at Aang in surprise but he hadn't treated her different for being blind and she felt that he didn't want to be treated different.

So she shrugged "good for Aang and Katara calm down your heart beat is way too high you'll give yourself a heart attack"

Aang was happy she didn't care about his ability most people went crazy but not her. Aang pulled Toph to one side "how did you know her heart beat was erratic" Aang asked.

"Oh that I use vibrations as well as echo location to see my martial arts master taught me how I've never really been totally blind". She said it like it was nothing.

"That's amazing Toph you study martial arts I do to" Aang was really amazed and Toph could feel it in his heart beat. And for some reason it brought a smile to her face this guy she just met saw her as an amazing person not a fragile blind girl.

"Thank you" she said as she punched him in the arm as she suppressed a blush she heard a small grown but he only laughed she couldn't wait to show him the club. If he was amazed with all she had shown him Know he would die from amazement at the club. The thought only made her smile even more.


End file.
